Una sonrisa, fue suficiente
by lasayo
Summary: One-Shot. ZoRo. El espadachín y la arqueóloga mantienen una relación desde hace un tiempo, y una noche tranquila, Zoro recuerda el momento en el que ella se unió a la banda, el momento en el que lo dejó K.O por ella. Mi primer ZoRo!


Buenas! Aqui estoy esta vez para el cumpleaños de Robin, nuestra arqueóloga favorita! Es un ZoroxRobin. Está ambientado en el momento en el que Robin se une a la banda. Me encantó :) Espero que os guste.

One-Shot: Una sonrisa, fue suficiente.

~PoV Zoro~

Ahora mismo, estoy en la cubierta superior de proa, por la noche, y con una bella arqueóloga pelinegra durmiendo a mi lado apoyada en mi hombro. La miro y recuerdo el momento en el que me dejó K.O total.

~~Flashback~~

Después de todo lo acontecido en Arabasta, logramos huir de los marines. Cuando ya estabamos a salvo, vi a todos mis nakamas colgando de la barandilla del piso superior, justo enfrente de la cocina, con caras de corderitos degollados.

-Oigan, ¿Qué son esas caras tan largas?- pregunté con cara de '¿Qué hacen estos idiotas?' y todos me respondieron al unísono:

-¡LA HECHAMOS DE MENOS!-

-¡Dejar de quejaros! Si no queriais dejarla atrás... haberla traido a la fuerza.- dije como si fuera algo normal. Parece que esto no les gustó, porque empezaron a soltarme un discurso de insultos:

-¡Neandertal!- Este fue el de Chopper

-¡Eres lo peor!- Este el de Nami.

-Marimo- Este, obviamente, fue el de cejas rizadas.

-Santoryuu- Este fue el de... espera... ¿Santoryuu? ¿Eso se puede considerar un insulto?

-Oye, Luffy, Santoryuu no es ningún insulto.- Usopp se lo recordó.

-Yontoryuu- Lo volvió a intentar. Es Luffy, ¿Qué se le va ha hacer?.

Mientras Usopp le recomendaba algún insulto a Luffy, yo me fui a mis cosas, cuando de repente escucho una voz suave y relajada junto con un aroma a... Flores. Pero en un principio no soy consciente de ello y respondo a su pregunta tranquilamente.

-Asi que por fin hemos salido de la isla-

-Si.-

-Bien hecho.- En ese preciso instante, me giro y la veo. A ella. A Miss All Sunday. A la chica que, subida desde la barandilla de la cocina, me cautivó por primera vez. Pero en ese momento eso no lo demuestro y muestro hostilidad hacia ella, apuntándole con mi Wado Ichimonji. Nami hace lo mismo, pero con su Clima Tact. En un segundo, ella nos desarma haciendo uso de su habilidad.

Después de eso, Luffy y ella mantienen una conversación, momento en el que Nico Robin se autoinvita a la banda, y Luffy, tan idiota como siempre, acepta. Todos muestran desagrado, menos el cocinerucho pervertido. Nunca cambiará.

Usopp hace acopio de su valentia y se atreve a hacerle un interrogatorio, en el que se descubre que lleva huyendo de la Marina 20 años. Usopp le hace una pregunta muy ocurrente:

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad?-

Y ella, con su sonrisa, ESA endemoniada sonrisa, y tranquila como si le estuviese contando que fue a comprar el pan, le contesta:

-El asesinato-

Usopp a comprobado que no es una buena tipa, y junto a mi, él es el único que queda contra ella. A Nami se la ha ganado con unas cuantas joyas, a Sanji con su cara bonita y a Chopper y Luffy con conquillas. En ese momento Luffy llama a Usopp y se ve al pelinegro de sombrero de paja con dos manos sobre su cabeza y ojitos tiernos, diciendo:

-Chopper-

Y con esto, Usopp también cae en las redes de esa maldita mujer. Pero a mi no me encantará tan facilmente. Yo no me conformo con unas joyas, con un buen par de piernas o con cosquillas. Se tiene que ganar mi confianza.

Paso de toda esta tripulación de idiotas y subo al nivel superior de la proa por las escaleras. Un minuto después ella me sigue. Le muestro una cara de hostilidad, pero ella está feliz, o al menos eso parece, y dice:

-Es un buen barco, ¿Siempre está asi de animado?- me pregunta sin mirarme, con el viento moviendo su largo cabello azabache y sus ojos azules como zafiros... ¡Zoro! ¿En que se supone que estoy pensando? ¡Concéntrate!

-Si, asi es.- le respondo de la manera más fria que puedo, pero aun asi, ella me mostró la cosa más bella que pude ver jamás.

Se giró hacia mi, y pronunciando un suave 'Oh', cierra sus ojos, y... Sonrie. Su sonrisa es diferente a la que le mostró a Usopp, es más tierna. Es una sonrisa verdadera. Y debido a eso yo me quedé con cara de '¿Qué...?' y mi corazón palpitaba a mil. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, e intenté ocultarlo con mi desagrado.

-"¿Qué estará intentando esta mujer?"-

Pero no sirvió para nada.

~~Fin Flashback~~

Sin dejar de observarla, acaricio su mejilla suavemente para no despertarla, pero aun asi lo hizo. Con un bostezo se despereza y me mira.

-¿Zoro? ¿Que ocurre?- Que bien que suena mi nombre de tus labios. En un principio me llamabas espadachín, y no me gustaba. Era como si intentases no encariñarte demasiado con nosotros. Pero después de un tiempo empezaste a llamarnos a todos por nuestro nombre.

-Solamente recuerdo el momento en el que me dejaste coladito por ti, Robin-

-Ah, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Tu no me deseabas en la tripulación por que era vuestra enemiga, pero al final acabaste aceptándome.-

-Si, pero no fue eso lo que hizo enamorarme de ti. Solo fue suficiente una cosa.- dije yo, mostrándome sincero.

-¿A si? ¿El qué?- yo notaba que me mirabas con curiosidad por saber la respuesta a tu pregunta. Pero antes de eso, te cogí del mentón y te besé en los labios. Esos dulces labios tan atrayentes. Tu enseguida me respondiste al beso con la misma pasión con la que yo lo había comenzado. Entrelazé mis dedos en tus hebras de pelo color negro como la noche y suaves como una pluma y tu acariciaste mi corto pelo verde. Cuando nos separamos, respondí a tu pregunta.

-Una sola sonrisa tuya, fue suficiente.-

FIN

WAA! Mi primer ZoRo! :3 Me siento satisfecha, la verdad. Está basado en el capitulo 130 del anime, en el que Zoro, cuando Robin le sonrie se queda con una cara de WTF? XD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis algun rewiew, siempre animan mucho, sabéis? :D

Nos leemos ^^

Lasayo


End file.
